The Games
by Loki Tevadle
Summary: The Games aren't just a game, there a life style. You live and breath it. One you start you can't stop and you don't want to. Harry Potter (aka Leo) plays the Game and he's good. He's really good. Now he's decided to prove it by taking down the boy who lived, Randall Potter, his twin brother. It's time for him to prove once and for all that he's the best.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize from the Harry Potter series.**

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

The Great Hall, at Hogwarts School of Wizardry, was loud and it was beginning to grate on Professor Severus Snape's nerves. Yes the brats had just finished examinations that day, but that does not mean that they should be so loud. He really just wished he could lie down, he had a major headache coming on and he really just wanted to go home.

Just then two owls flew in. One a snowy white, that headed straight towards Professor Dumbledore, and another a midnight black that headed straight towards him. This was odd for two reasons. The first reason being, that owls usually came during breakfast, not dinner, and the second Severus usually didn't get mail at work.

Severus was thinking about waiting until he got to his room before reading it, but the owl didn't seem to be leaving without a reply. Sigh, why were people always making things more difficult for him than they have to?

The letter read:

_Dear Seven,_

_It's nice to speak to you since I haven't seen you since last summer. I would just like to warn you that Dumbledoof will be getting a letter from me today around the same time that you are reading this. I am sorry if this causes you any problems. I also would like you to read the in closed Quibbler, because it will help clear up some things. I know you receive your Quibbler privately in your room after dinner, instead of when it usually comes in, but it's best if you read it now so you can understand what's happening and explain some things to the idiots you teach and work with._

_ Signed, _

_LEO_

Well that was odd, and very suspicious, but so was Leo. I better read what dumbness he's gotten into now. Why it would involve Hogwarts he had no idea, and why he needed to explain, unless it was that, but that was most unlikely.

When he opened the Quibbler on the front page was something shocking:

**LEONARDO ZODIAC MAKES CHALLENGE TO RANDALL POTTER, DUMBLEDORE, AND HOGWARTS.**

**By: Xenophilius Lovegood**

Oh, crap this was destined to be trouble, but it was so Leo. Lets see what Leo's madness was about.

_Leonardo Zodiac (more likely to be recognized as simply Leo) has issued a challenge towards Hogwarts School of Wizardry and two specific people: Randall Potter (also known as The Boy Who Lived, or The Chosen One) and Albus Dumbledore (who Leo recently helped get stripped of his position on the International Confederation of Wizards)_

_Leo was recently asked about the Games, and was asked what he would like to see. He replied, "I would like to see Hogwarts finally show up. They're supposedly one of the best magical schools in the Wizarding World, but they never send a representative. I think it's because they know they would lose. There educations been slowly slipping since the Founders died, but it completely dropped off when Dumbledore became Headmaster. He's suppose to be one of the most powerful wizards in the world, he should be making the school better, not into more of a joke then it already was._

"_Of course, I know they won't go because they don't have the courage. You would think with the brash foolishness of people in charge like Randall Potter, there Head Boy, someone would at least be stupid enough to try."_

_I then proceeded to ask if he thinks Randall Potter would be good competition for the Games._

"_I don't think so, but he can try to prove me wrong. He should come so I can slaughter him and show the entire Wizarding World what they already know, that the MMA [Merlin Magic Academy] is the better school. Also, that Dumbledore's a fraud and Potters just a pathetic little kid that thinks he's bigger then he really is."_

_With that I bid Lord Zodiac goodbye. I'm curious how Hogwarts will respond to this very blatant insult. _

Well, Leo has done it now. I turn to look at Dumbledore, and he's ashen white. I can understand why I don't have any doubts that, that letter has bad news in it.

"Students," Dumbledore called over the loud noise of the hyper children. The students looked up confused normally Dumbledore let them eat in peace unless it was a feast or something of that sort.

"Students," Dumbledore started again. "I have some… interesting news to present it seems we have received a letter, from 'someone'. Since it's addressed to all of Hogwarts I figured I'd read it allowed.

"Dear Hogwarts,

"How are you? I hope you're bad. I would just like to inform you, since most of you are probably too stupid to read the Quibbler, that I have issued a challenge at your school. This challenge was for you to send any one of your students to participate in the Games. If you refuse everyone will see how cowardly and stupid you really are, so by any means don't attend. I also want you to know that when I said any student I really meant your Head Boy, but since I don't hold much respect for him and think he won't come I made it an open invite. I hope to see you there.

"Signed by Someone Who Hates You, Leonardo Zodiac, P.S. if you have any questions ask Seven."

I was so fired, or dead. For a few minutes the whole Hall was silent. Then they broke out into all sorts of level of sound, ranging from whispers (from the Slytherins) and yelling (from the Gryffindors). It was absolute chaos, which is probably exactly what Leo wanted.

"SILENCE," Dumbledore yelled. His ashen look was gone and he just looked furious. "First, I would like to know who Seven is, and who this 'Leo' person is. If you stand now you will not be punished." When he said this he was looking out among the students. Damn, I hate Leo.

I decided to get it over with so I stood up. "I am Seven." The whole Hall was silent an shock.

"Severus, what do you mean you're Seven." Dumbledore said this calmly, but his eyes didn't look calm, they weren't twinkling.

"That's what my friends call me. They call me Seven." I said. In the background I heard shock whispering that I had friends. Sometimes, I really hate these people.

"Well then, explain what this letter is about, my boy."

"Well, Leonardo Zodiac's a kid who popped up about 6 years ago, though back then he just went by Leo. He's a student of the MMA or Merlin Magic Academy, another school in England said to have been founded by Merlin himself. It's also said that the Founders themselves attended this school.

"Kids at the MMA hate Hogwarts, because it they feel under appreciated. Leo also hates titles of Light and Dark and anyone who represents them. He finds it hypocritical. That's why he hates you. He hates Mr. Potter, for some unknown reason, but it's a pure, real hate.

"The Games, are an event held by 6 countries that are played every single summer. There are no prizes, but winning gives a lot of power and bragging rights so a lot of people attend. It's also good show." I sat down. I made it factual and to the point. As I was saying it I realized I probably should have said some of this before, but since it seemed like common knowledge to me, I didn't realize that I should probably inform the Order.

The entire Hall began talking about all this new information, so I used the distraction as a way to slip out of the Hall and to my room. I'm going to kill Leo the next time I see him.

**AN: Okay there's my first fanfiction If there are any grammar or spelling mistakes please let me know so I can fix them. I hope you liked it and I would love it if you reviewed. **


End file.
